To Love A Deatheater
by kandycane
Summary: Draco Loves Ginny, could she ever learn to love a deatheater? PG-13 for language and for sexual content.enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Unrequited Love  
  
Intro-Draco loves Ginny, but this is slightly one-sided, slightly since we don't know of Ginny's feelings for Draco.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! This is sad, composed of my own feelings. Enjoy!  
Draco's POV  
It happened that fateful day when I saw that damn Potter at Flourish and Blott's taking a picture with Lockhart. I was doing a bloody good job of insulting him, until that Weasley brat stepped in. God, Potter had it good. Correction-HAS it good. I can't see what the bloody big deal is; he's just a bloody prat with an ugly scar on his ugly face. Of course, it's not ugly to her. I bet she thinks it's cute or something. I wish she thought I was cute.  
Damn Potter.  
But she doesn't, and it's all that sod ding Potter's fault. Saving her life during her first year at Hogwarts didn't exactly help either. I was supposed to save her. I was supposed to be her one true love. But I'm not.  
Damn Potter.  
I see her sitting at dinner, all by herself, trying to be included in the wonderful threesome. Her pathetic ness is some what cute. At least to me it is. Reminds me of myself. *Sigh* God she is beautiful. I know what you're all thinking; since when did bloody sod ding Malfoy become a softie? Since her you freaking bastards. How was I supposed to know what I was getting myself into that day? How was I supposed to know I would fall in love?   
I didn't.   
And you know why? Because I've never known love. My father doesn't give a jack's ass about me, and I bloody well know it. My own mother is scared of me. So you can't blame me for all of this you know.   
You can't.  
But Potter of course has the Weasley clan to love him, and of course that ugly mud-blood too. Honestly I don't know what he sees in those people. Maybe he has something for pathetic dolts like them.  
Nah, he would be with me then. She would be with me then.  
It's not my own bloody fault the odds are against me. I didn't choose to be a Malfoy. I didn't choose to be a bastard, contrary to popular belief. And now, I won't be able to choose my future. I am to get the dark mark in 2 weeks. Who would be able to love a deatheater?  
Not even her.  
So here I am, Draco Malfoy, pining away over Ginny Weasley. I've barely touched my mashed potatoes or chicken, and she's just getting up to leave with the dream team. She and Potter laugh about something, and he puts an arm around her slender and lovely shoulders. Her face turns a furious shade of red before they walk off together. I feel as though my heart just shriveled up and died. I should've known. But why Potter? I mean, he's so bloody thick for not noticing her until now. He has everything I've ever wanted….friends, girls.....love. But that's ok.  
It's ok.  
It's not as if true love is all that special right? I mean, I got along just fine all of my life without it, and when I get the mark, I won't have time for silly little things like love.  
Right?  
Well I might as well leave, everyone's left already. *Sigh* Father will be expecting an owl from me today. Might as well do it now. I also have a potions essay, but I don't need to do it. As I head up to the dorms I actually see Ginny, she gives a heated glare before she walks past me. Ouch. I guess this love thing's going to be harder to forget than I thought. But I'll do it.  
*Sigh* No I won't.   
But honestly, why would a deatheater need love? I don't need Ginny. I don't need her touch, or her kiss…..I don't need her love.  
OK Malfoy, keep telling yourself this and one day you'll actually believe it. *snort*. Whatever. Goodnight. 


	2. Disturbing the Peace

Disclaimer-I own nothing!  
Thank you SolitaryStar for my 1st review!!!I'll keep on going now!!!not much here, but it's a start of a plot so give it time!!  
  
Ginny felt a pair of eyes burning holes in her whole being. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, and looked for the owner of the eyes. She couldn't find anyone, so she gave up and resumed to trying to be included in her brother Ron's, Hermione's, and Harry's conversation. It was all in vain, they threesome would never let her in, would never let her know their darkest secrets, private jokes or special moments.  
Ginny sighed into her apple sauce, which looked quite appealing to her at the moment. She started munching on it, and settled on daydreaming. She was quite alone; she had a rather dark personality, considering the Tom Riddle incident. So she tended to intimidate people, as well as guys away. She was pretty enough, but she had that aura of sadness that made her less attractive than she was. She brushed a shiny red tendril from her face and kept eating.  
She suddenly felt the pair of eyes again, and she started to squirm in her seat so much her brother Ron finally took his eyes off Hermione and asked her "Gin, you O.K?"  
In a slightly concerned voice. Ginny knew her brother meant well, but he did not genuinely care as much as they both wished he did. It was just like that in her family, the only people she was close to were her brothers Bill and Charlie, who were the more serious ones of the family. Putting this thought aside, she got up to leave just as the threesome were about to leave.   
"Wanna join us Ginny?" asked Harry with a goofy lop-sided grin on his face. 'Not really' Ginny answered in her head, but instead said "Sure!" In a bubbly voice, causing both her and Harry to laugh gently. He put an arm around her shoulders, and she blushed madly, but not because of the touch, but because of what everyone must be thinking. 'They probably think this is the highlight of my life' she scoffed at herself.   
While going back to her dorm she separated herself from the group to wander by herself. She met up with Draco Malfoy during her little walkabout. Luckily, she just gave him a heated glare, which he surprisingly didn't return. Ginny thought he must have thought she wasn't worth his precious glaring energy and went to glare at his back but found her glaring into a pair of sad eyes. She turned back quickly, and walked up to her dorm, and went to sleep. That night, she dreamed about a pair of sad, empty, silver orbs. 


	3. Signs

Note-yea my comp is stupid so sod ding is spaced and so is pathetic ness   
Soo…yeaaaaaaaaaaaa…enjoy!and also hanx 2 my reviewers, hehe!!  
  
  
The next day, Draco woke up with a splitting headache, and a dull pain in   
his chest and stomach. He shrugged it off, 'Probably got high again' he   
thought, and got dressed to go down to breakfast. He sat in the usual spot, in   
between his cronies; Crabbe and Goyle. He looked over at the Gryffindor table,   
looking for a particular red-head to ogle at today. He soon found her, looking   
rather confused and tired. He wondered what had happened, when Blaise tapped   
him on the shoulder.  
"Malfoy, you O.K? You're not yourself lately." He said in a voice which   
indicated that he really didn't give a jacks' ass about the dull pain in Draco's   
chest, or the fact he was in love with the one person he couldn't have.  
"I'm fine Blaise, get back to breakfast." Well he gave him the answer he   
wanted, right?   
At the other end of the hall Ginny was chatting politely with Colin   
Creevey, even though she honestly wished she could get away. It was a known fact   
that Colin had always had a little crush on Ginny, but Ginny felt nothing more   
than queasiness towards him. So when Colin casually placed an arm around her   
shoulder, and just barely touching her breast, she thought she'd break it to him   
gently.  
"Colin Creevey, get your dirty little hands off me before I bloody take   
them off for you!" she screamed, going red in the face. All heads turned   
towards the couple, making Ginny even redder. Colin, in a state of shock and   
stupidity, so he decided he would grab Ginny's boob and run for it.  
"You bloody perv!" Ginny bellowed, and before she could aim a punch at   
him, someone else gave him a broken nose. Ginny looked up, expecting to see her   
brother, but instead saw Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. But he didn't stop there.   
He decided he should chip Colin's front tooth too, just for good measure. He   
would have gone on but Blaise pinned his arms back. The not-so-poor Colin never   
knew what hit him as he was laid out on a stretcher and taken to the infirmary.  
Ginny stared at Draco with wide eyes. Draco at first didn't notice, as he   
was still struggling from Blaise's grip, but soon he realized he was being   
watched by the entire school. Which is a lot of people!  
"Uhhhh...erm…."he started to say. "What are you looking at?!?" He   
growled, as the school kept staring. Suddenly, as soon as it had come, the   
entire hall broke out into enthusiastic conversation over the previous events.  
Unfortunately, the Slytherins were lest forgetful than the stupid   
Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and all gave him cold glares. Ginny looked like she   
was about to cry, and Draco felt a wave of guilt inside of him. He had not only   
just ruined what was left of his reputation, but he had made Ginny cry. Poor,   
innocent, Ginny cry. He couldn't take it anymore, so he ran out of the great   
hall, not watching the blur of things he was rushing past. He didn't stop until   
he reached the edge of the astronomy tower. He was out of breath, and decided   
he would stay here until he could catch his breath. He ended up staying later   
than he had planned, missing all his classes for the day.   
  
After Ginny's last class, she decided to go to the astronomy tower to sort   
out her thoughts. Today's events had caught her up in a whirlwind of emotions,   
and she needed some time to herself. When she arrived at her destination, she   
was surprised to see someone else there…Draco Malfoy. 


	4. A Revelation

"Did you come looking for some answers Weasley?" He said somberly, not even looking back at her. "Because if you did, I don't have any myself."  
Ginny nodded and took a seat on the ledge near him. She was looking out into the horizon, enjoying the view of the sunset falling into the twilight.   
"Its beautiful isn't it?" she whispered softly.  
"Yeah." Draco said, although he wasn't looking in front of him, but rather at Ginny. He sighed to himself as he took in Ginny's features. As we said before, Ginny was very pretty, but had an aura of sadness that surrounded her always, making her less pretty than she really was. But Draco seemed to find it alluring, it reminded him of himself. Her read hair was like a lion's mane, messy and untamed around her oval face. She didn't have the perfect commplexion, but she had a nice glow to her. Her eyes were small and almond shaped, and were maroon colored. Ginny could feel his stare and sputtered out ;  
« Why did you do it ? »   
Draco jumped at the sudden outburst. « Do what ? » he asked, even though he knew the answer already.  
« You know...at breakfast...with Colin. » she whispered as she recalled the memory of todays past events. She awaited in silence for her answer.  
« Would you believe me if I told you I don't know ? » he answered back.  
« Not, really. »  
« Would you believe me if I told you maybe, just maybe I don't hate as much as Potter or your brother ? » he sighed after he said this.  
« No, I wouldn't, but I'll try. » she smiled to herself. Maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't a beast after all.  
« I don't exactly hate you either Mal-Draco... » she smiled at him this time. « And I don't exactly love « Potter » or my brother all the time you know. » she laughed at this part. 'Far from it actually' she thought to herself.  
This time it was Draco's turn to smile. She had called him by his first name ! 'Maybe she doesnt hate me as much as I thought...'  
« Ginny, do you hate me ? »   
« Ummm.... » She hesitated. Did she really hate him ?  
« No, I don't hate you Draco. » She finally said. They shared a secret smile as Ginny bade him sweet dreams. They both slept peacefully that night. 


End file.
